just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kahnushahr
Kahnushahr is a city in Karthstan in QWTF spy's JC4. It is the capital city of Karthstan. Postcard Description "Said's home city, it was a city state before Said Farrah's rise to power, it's high tech and full of skyscrapers and Zaha Hadid-style buildings. It's widely considered the sister city to Dubai. However, the open oppression by the government has kept its citizens subdued for the past 7 years if it loses its grip of the city then the government could fall apart. A rising insurgency threatens the city and Said Farrah himself, Naqasta Power Plant is located here near the outskirts of the city on a river that leads to the ocean. It's run by Said's right-hand man, General Jaadallah. You could visit the local clean beach if you would like..... just don't cause any trouble, take our word for it." Description Kahnushahr is the most wealthy city in Karthstan, sporting richer districts, clean beaches, and tourism. This can not be said for the immense oppression of the people, currently, Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Assembly, Freedom of the Press, Freedom of Worship are suspended and it's been that way since 2007. The Karthstan Police Department operates here the most and acts like the Law Enforcement along the Supreme Court of Karthstan is located here, they keep the government's grip on power in the city. A Warzone named Marishahr is in close proximity, the government tries to do its best to contain Marishahr's fighting. If Kahnushahr is liberated by either faction then that faction will be cleared to start and win the civil war that comes with it along with the government's collapse and Said Farrah's death. So the government has posted Military along its city outskirts to keep out the insurgency. The Military also operates the Naqasta Power Plant, the plant itself does not feed the city's electricity but rather the Military's bases' electricity, without the power plant, all the bases under Karthstan Military control will experience a blackout and their defenses weakened. Technically, this is the last place to be liberated. The Final Mission takes place here. After loosing Said's grip on Karthstan as well as killing all the Big Seven members including Jaadallah, an armed revolution happens, a battle sequence initiates and Rico has to go around the city's sectors to win battles for the faction he's chosen. Once all battles are completed, Said sends out his heir to escape the city, however, Rico kills the heir before he can get out of the city. Rico must head to Said's palace for a final showdown. Once he arrives and enters his palace to his office, he meets to a pissed Said Farrah who states that Rico has "caused enough damage to his country". A boss fight happens, it starts off with a gun fight then ends with a sword fight. Rico wins the sword fight and beheads Said Farrah. A faction leader arrives at the palace and congratulates Rico. and makes him leave the country to liberate Medici. Rico, Maria, and Sheldon leave the country to Medici, however, Maria opts out to continue her Agency work. Leaving Tom Sheldon and Rico to depart to Medici. Karthstan News Network keeps the citizens brainwashed into compliance with the government. The KNN Tower is located in Kahnushahr and serves as the base of operations. Notable Locations *KNN Tower *Naqasta Power Plant *National Theater *Kahnushahr International Airport *Karthstan Supreme Court *Said's Palace *Twisty Tower Trivia *The city is based on Dubai. *The city is larger than Panau City and Citate Di Ravello, making it the largest city Rico has ever visited to. Category:Cities Category:Karthstan Category:Content Category:Locations